zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Microwave Tank
Introduction The Microwave Tank is General "Pinpoint" Townes' tier 1 anti-infantry, anti-structure and anti-garrison unit. The tank is outfitted with a microwave energy array which can be used to cook enemy infantries alive. Overview The Microwave Tank is a light microwave-based anti-infantry tank that reuses the chassis of a Laser Avenger and a tiny turret located above. Its main weapon is a microwave energy array made for dealing with infantry. When the microwave emitter in the turret generates a microwave similar to a typical microwave oven, the waves will be sent to the six hexagon-shaped special amplification cells that greatly increase its wavelength and energy. The resulting microwave will be extremely hot and with excellent penetration capacity that any human skin exposed to it will start to burn or even heat up a tall skyscraper up to 300-500 degrees. Microwave weapons have been utilized by the United States Military since 2008, taking form of the Active Denial System (ADS), a non-lethal direct energy weapon used for area denial, perimeter security and crowd control. The weapon was also known as the "heat ray" since it functions by heating the surface of targets, such as the skin of targeted human subjects. Early versions of the ADS are large, weak and cumbersome, requiring large vehicles like the Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) to transport. Eventually, technology improvement allowed for more compact vehicles like the Humvee to be equipped with one. By now, Microwave weapons are powerful enough to be used in a lethal manner, and rumors even claimed that the Army and the Marines are being outfitted with handheld versions of the weapon. The Microwave Tank is a support vehicle, much like the Chinese ECM Tank. Its armor is resistant to infantry carried anti-tank weapons, allowing them to eliminate AT infantries in large numbers. The tank's energy beam can easily penetrate the cover provided by civilian structures and cook enemy troops garrisoned inside from a longer range than most other units of its type. However, it cannot penetrate the Chinese Bunker. When not firing, the Microwave Tank releases a field of microwave energy around itself, any enemy infantry inside the field will be slowly roasted. However, for some reason, friendly infantries are not affected. Even when the opponent is not fielding a lot of infantries, the Microwave Tank is a useful addition when it comes to assaulting an enemy's base, thanks to its ability to shut down enemy structures. When penetrating an enemy defensive line, the Microwave Tank can shut down defensive structures to reduce the damage inflicted to your armored column. In early game, the Microwave Tank is a good addition to your defensive lines. Due to balancing reasons, Townes' Laser Defence Turrets are no longer effective against infantries. Because General Townes lacks any type of tier 1 anti-personal defence, it's suggested to place several Microwave Tanks near the defensive line to fend off pesky AT infantries. The Microwave Tank's main drawback is that it can do nothing against enemy vehicles and aircraft, it also consumes base power, and it will be disabled if the player's base is low on power due to damage or infiltration. General Ironside also utilizes Microwave Tanks in his army. It's the only unit in his arsenal to consume base power. Upgrades Composite Armor: * Increase the durability of the Microwave Tank. Available at the War Factory (Townes) or Strategy Center (Ironside) at Rank 3. Advanced Training: * The Microwave Tank will gain veterancy twice as fast. Available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Drones Rank 1: * Battlefield Mechanic: Repairs the Microwave Tank on the field. * Scout Drone: Detects stealth units, does not detects mines and traps. Rank 3: * Jet Sniper Drone: Anti-infantry drone, armed with dual sniper rifles. * Zodiac Drone: Point-defence drone, equipped with a PDL which intercepts rockets and missiles. Available to Townes only. * Stinger Drone: Anti-air drone, armed with a stinger missile launcher. * Hellfire Drone: Anti-armor drone, armed with a hellfire missile launcher. Assessment Pros: * Can disable enemy structures. * Very effective against enemy infantries. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Decent durability, can be further increased with Composite Armor upgrade. * Can be upgraded with drones to increase combat effectiveness. * Longer firing range than most other anti-garrison units. Cons: * Consumes power, thankfully it will not be disabled if power grid is down. * Useless against vehicles without the Hellfire Drone. * Useless against aircraft without the Stinger Drone. Quotes The Microwave Tank reuses its Zero Hour quotes. When Created * Microwave weapons cleared for battle. When Selected * Power coupling optimized. * HPM vehicle standing by. * Wavelengths calibrated. * Microwave emitters ready. When Ordered to Move * Modulating pulse width. * Adjusting systems for transport. * Moving wave generators. * Maintaining wavelength integrity. * Target location set. When Ordered to Clear a Garrisoned Building or Disable a Structure * Escalating energy pulse. * Wave generators activated. * Initiating microwave surge. * Frequencies amplified. * Broadcasting energy field. * Cook'em! Trivia * Originally, the Microwave Tank used its model in vanilla Zero Hour; the mod team likely replaced it because it looked too much like a "tuna fish can" (according to PredatorBG). * The Microwave Tank's chassis is the same as the Laser Avenger's. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:Anti-garrison Units Category:Support Vehicles